About Omegaverse
What is Omegaverse? Omegaverse is a AU(alternate universe) in which males can get pregnant. It isn't always the most popular AU, but it is still used by others. In this system, there are three main roles: Alpha, Beta, and Omega. How do you know which you are? First, at birth, the doctors will announce the gender(male or female). In some verses, you can pay to have a test done to determine whether the baby is an Alpha, Beta, or Omega. In others, you just have to wait until they are about 12-24 years old to find this out. So in a way, you have two genders. The male/female gender and the Alpha, Beta, Omega gender. What do the three roles do? Alpha The Alphas are the more aggressive ones out of everyone. They are the larger and stronger ones, the dominate ones in bed. They are the males or females pumped full of testosterone. The females would differently from the males though. While the males already have a penis, females don't. Everything is different for the Alpha females. They have a small chance of getting pregnant at all, but they can impregnate. Where the female's clitoris is, once she gets aroused, a retractable penis is there instead. Since she has a very small chance of actually conceiving a child, her womb would be smaller or not even there at all. In some verses, she does go through some stages in pregnancy to help her Omega. The hormones the Omega releases help the Alpha. The female Alphas already small breasts would grow so she could help feed the newborn child. For males, it is a bit different. Alpha males can't have their breasts grow like the females, but they still help their Omega out. In almost all of the verses, there is a lot of semen being released. Some verses have knotting, which basically means the Alpha's penis enlarges at the base to lock inside the Omega, giving them a better chance at breeding and producing offspring. All Alphas have larger penises and are the ones to fight over an Omega. Betas Betas are the normal, everyday guy. They can still breed with other Betas, but they cannot breed with Omegas or get them pregnant. With a female and male Beta, they can reproduce that way. Sometimes even a female Alpha and a female Beta would be able to reproduce. Omegas Omegas are the softer and more gentle of these roles. They are the nurturing parents who raise their children and they are the only ones in here who can get pregnant besides Beta females. The female Omegas use their systems as normal, getting pregnant that way and then nurturing the child like they should. But for the males, it is very different. All Omegas go through heats, it all depends on the author how often they go into heats. During this time, they are most fertile. But the pre-heat is what the males have to go through. Since they only have one hole, their rectum, that is also doubling as protection for the female parts. During pre-heat, the parts start to grow after they empty their rectum completely. The reason they do it is so nothing gets stuck in the uterus. But Omegas are the smaller ones with less muscle and smaller penises if they are male. They love to take care of children and all that parenting stuff. What is a heat? A heat is the time when the Omega is most fertile and ready to mate, or just hide away until the heat is over. If they have an Alpha mate, they will never leave their side unless they need to get their Omega food or water. Mainly, they have sex and then rest. They keep a watchful eye over their Omega, listening to them and caring for them. But in bed, they still are the dominate ones. If an Omega has no mate, that could be dangerous to even leave the house. They could get raped and forced into all of this, even if they protest and try to run. So they basically lock themselves in a room and use many toys to get through this. A good part about this heat is that the Omega will self-lubricate, which means they only need to prep the Omega a bit more have sex. During these heats, the hormones in an Omega go all crazy. A strong scent is released during the heats, causing the Alphas to smell it and chase after the Omega. If there is already an Alpha with that Omega, they will fight the other Alphas off. Some public buildings have small rooms in their basements for any Omegas who suddenly fall into the heat and need help. In some verses, there are pills to stop the heats from happening and some verses have washes that help cover the scent up. There is a pad-like item for the male Omegas to help stop the leaking from the lubrication when they are in public. How does pregnancy work? Pregnancy is about the same as in the real world. For Betas at least. For the Omegas, everything sort of changes and flips their world around especially one who has never had a child before. The male Omegas chest will grow to around an a-cup to help feed their child. The Omegas will most likely be happy about having a child. The Alpha will become more and more protective of not just their Omega but also the small child growing inside of the Omega. How does birth work? For female Omegas and Betas, it works just as real life should. For male Omegas is where it gets complicated. Since their uterus is not in the normal position, there will most likely be a c-section, or Cesarean section. Basically they cut their body open and go into the womb, pulling the baby out that way. There are anesthetics that can be used to help numb the pain. Where do they mate? It all depends on the setting of the story and how cruel or nice the Alpha could be. The Omega may build a nest in a closet or small room to mate there. They may even mate in public places or in a car or something. It really all depends on what you are writing or where you are at in the story. What is a nest? A nest is usually a place where an Omega can be comfortable, whether if he is in heat or just having a bad day. It can be a closet or a couch, a small room or a bed. It will usually be filled with soft things, the most smelling like his/her mate if they have one. It usually makes them feel comfortable in all times, even if they feel they are about to murder someone. With Omegas being the small fragile creatures they are, it can help them rest. As they get closer to their delivery date, they will most likely spend more and more time in their nest with their Alpha. Are there other ways to tell the difference between the three main roles? There is a way that is much simpler to tell apart the main three. You give them a doll as a child and observe how they treat and take care of the doll. Alpha Alphas would most likely carry their doll everywhere with them, growling at anyone who threatened to touch it or even come too close to it. The protectiveness of the doll shows that they are a possible Alpha. Of course, they would leave the doll aside when the time to fight came. Beta Betas would most likely treat the doll like any three-year-old child would. They would probably let it get dirty and get snot and food crumbs on it. They would also lose it somewhere on accident. Omega Omegas would be loving and caring with their dolls, as if they were small children. They would make sure to "feed"them, bathe them, and do everything as if they were real children. They would never leave their dolls alone and carry them everywhere, making sure to be gentle with them and never leaving them alone. Do all Alphas act alike? No, they all act differently. Every one can act differently. This guide just has the normal traits of that group. A, B, Ω Are A * Males have a "knot" * They have random heats * The amount of semen during ejaculation is the highest among the three classes * They carry pheromones that differentiate them by class B * There is no estrus * As a partner to an omega, they are turned on but remain control over reason Ω * Have estrus * Estrus happens for seven days every month * Rare change of becoming pregnant outside of estrus * Has sex pheromones The Mating System Between Alphas and Omegas When having intercourse during estrus, the alpha will bite the omega near the neck, and the two become "mated". For an alpha, there are no changes. But an omega, if they are mated during estrus, they become unable to have sex with partners outside of their mate. If they have sex with other partners, dizziness, headache and vomiting will occur. Generally, it is unheard of to reverse a mating. Alpha Biting Neck Bite Shape In order to be mated, the alpha will bite here. The bite remarks remain forever. Collar There are omegas who wear collars to protect them from being bitten by alphas. Soul Bonding There are times when an Alpha and Omega's pheromones (unrelated to estrus) attract each other. For them, they feel it at first sight and will fall in love with each other. However, this is a rare case and many consider this to be an "Urban legend". Estrus Suppressants They come in two forms, a pill and special medication. It helps when an Omega goes into heat. Pills One a day, one pill each time. It should not have any side effects but it varies between people. Special Medication When you go into heat, inject it into your arm or thigh. The heat will subside within five minuets but there are strong side effects to this, including headache, dizziness, vomiting ect. It is to be used at School, Work, Stations and Public Areas.